Stuff
闇鍋Ａｒｉｅｓ　～明日への挑戦状～ (Yaminabe Aries ~A written challenge to tomorrow~) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Menu Translation: Before starting the game: ＊ The two buttons below "window" and "fullscreen" o ハードウエア (Hardware) -> システム　オプション (System Option)　表示にハードウエアを使わない　(Don't use hardware to display) o おわりっ (End) After starting the game: ＊　Ladle -> Start TailTale ＊　Bottom left -> Load menu & option menu (~see below~) ＊　Lobster -> CG gallery ＊　Dumpling -> Credits ＊　Bottom right -> Quit ＊　Rest -> unrelated to TailTale When right clicking in-game: ＊ 画面サイズ (screen size) o フル (full) o ウィンドウ (window) -> when choosing either of them: 画面サイズを変更？　はい　いいえ　(Change screen size? yes no) ＊ セーブ (save) o new save-slot: よりしいですか？　はい　いいえ　(Is this ok? yes no) o used save-slot: 上書きますか？　はい　いいえ (Override data? yes no) ＊ ロード (load) o 読み込みますか？ はい　いいえ　(Read data? yes no) -> In both the save and load screen, on save-slot 8: 自動保存 (Auto-save) ＊ システム (system) o ~Options below~ ＊ タイトルへ戻る (back to title) o もどりますか はい　いいえ　(Return to title? yes no) By clicking on "system" in the menu mentioned above: To the left (options: on/off): ＊ 音楽 (music) ＊ 音声 (voices) ＊ SE ＊ 透明処理 (Level of transparency) ＊ 画面切替え -> not related to TailTale ＊ バストアップの変更時に画面切り替えをする -> not related to TailTale ＊ めもちのうらおもてのバストアップを表示　　　　-> not related to TailTale To the right (options: self-explanatory unless stated otherwise): ＊ 音楽ボリューム (music volume) ＊ 音声ボリューム (voice volume) ＊ 画面切替え　options: 遅い　普通　早い　高速 (Display change: slow normal fast fastest) ＊ 文字の速さ　options: 普通　早い　(Text speed: normal fast) o from the left most position, after clicking the right arrow two times: -> 自動改ページ　options: 遅い　早い (Auto-page turning: slow fast) ＊ 文字枠の透明度 (text transparence) ＊ ノベル背景の明るさ (Background brightness) Bottom right button: 戻る (back) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Credits: Translation: Amarao Digimaniac Okamifujutsu Carteon Programming: Momiji-kun Komi-kun SiShenDao Proofreading: Circeus Tsukiyo AJ Napkin Okamifujutsu Cyph34r Luke-Wolf Special thanks to: Dunkinbean for providing the game! Everyone at Wildcritters.us for their support! And you for taking the time to read all this! Thank you! Title: 闇鍋Ａｒｉｅｓ　～明日への挑戦状～ (Dark-Nabe Aries ~A written challenge to tomorrow~) Before starting the game: *The two buttons below "window" and "fullscreen" **ハードウエア (Hardware) ***システム　オプション (System Option)　表示にハードウエアを使わない　(Don't use hardware to display) **おわりっ (End) After starting the game a wall of text scrolls by to the left. I don't think we need that. ^^" To the left there are three buttons, the top one lets you input your name (for a minigame I think), the bottom left opens the load menu, the one next to it the option menu. The button in the bottom right corner ends the program. Don't think we need that either, just thought I should mention it. ^^"" Clicking the lobster opens the CG gallery. Clicking the dumpling above the lobster displays the credits. Clicking the ladle starts TailTale, of course, and everything else either starts some minigame or another story. When right clicking in-game: *画面サイズ (screen size) **フル (full) **ウィンドウ (window) ***when choosing either of them: 画面サイズを変更？　はい　いいえ　(Change screen size? yes no) *セーブ (save) **new save-slot: よりしいですか？　はい　いいえ　(Is this ok? yes no) **used save-slot: 上書きますか？　はい　いいえ (Override data? yes no) *ロード (load) **読み込みますか？ はい　いいえ　(Read data? yes no) ***In both the save and load screen, on save-slot 8: 自動保存 (Auto-save) * *システム (system) **Options below *タイトルへ戻る (back to title) **もどりますか はい　いいえ　(Return to title? yes no) By clicking on "system" in the menu mentioned above: To the left (options: on/off): *音楽 (music) *音声 (voices) *SE *透明処理 (Level of transparency) *画面切替え (Change display) Maybe fade ins/outs ? *バストアップの変更時に画面切り替えをする (When boost-up is changed, change display) No idea. *めもちのうらおもてのバストアップを表示 (Show boost-up on the front and back of the eye-mochi(?)) I'm getting the feeling those options belong to the minigame. To the right (options self-explanatory if not states otherwise): *音楽ボリューム (music volume) *音声ボリューム (voice volume) *画面切替え　options: 遅い　普通　早い　高速 (Display change: slow normal fast fastest) The "fastest" option usually gets translated as "Bam" *文字の速さ　options: 普通　早い　(Text speed: normal fast) **from the left most position, after clicking the right arrow two times: 自動改ページ　options: 遅い　早い (Auto-page turning: slow fast) *文字枠の透明度 (text transparence) *ノベル背景の明るさ (Background brightness) Bottom right button: 戻る (back)